


Valentine's Medley

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Vaginal Sex, Written drunk edited sober, implied voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Hogwarts is always tumultuous at valentine’s time
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall/Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Medley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feb 2021 "Awkward First Date" Edition of **[](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/)**. The prompts were: Lavender Brown, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Dirigible plums, Amortentia, "Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting." And I also worked in the edition title as an extra prompt.
> 
> The original drunk version is [here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/44123.html). This has been cleaned up, but as little as possible, just typing corrections to be as close as to what I was originally trying to type as possible without cleaning up say word choice or flow or any other elements.

It was Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall was watching the eighth years stream into Hogsmeade. The middle of February had always seemed an odd time for a holiday to Minerva. It was still winter and the prospective lovers were wading into the village through a mixture of mud and slush that was thoroughly non-romantic as far as she was concerned. But maybe that was why it was now then: to cheer people up in the middle of a long winter, or nearly the end she corrected herself.

Assuming they would be cheered up at that age, the students were so easily thrown off of their emotional balance. If the right person didn’t ask them out or if the wrong person did, or if a wink went astray or unnoticed they were distraught at once.

Lavender Brown, for example, was sulking around the entrance hall waiting for Seamus Finnigan to take her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but it looked as if the Irishman was going with Dean Thomas instead.

"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," McGonagall said, out loud for no obvious reason. A young professor, one of the new cohort who had arrived since the Battle of Hogwarts, started and looked at her. His neck had gone a pink colour at her words and he looked to be trying to engage her in conversation. His blue eyes looking at her as soulfully and admiringly as they always did.

“Can I help headmistress?” He said stepping close to her.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued in something more like her usual severe tones.

“Professor. would you mind going and helping Filch look at anything brought into the castle this afternoon. We always have problems at this time of year with the students trying to sneak Amortentia back into the castle.”

He agreed with alacrity as he always did to any suggestion of hers. But there was a hint of wistfulness in his expression as he left her personal space.

-

Despite what her headmistress might think Lavender Brown was not at all put out by Seamus’s preference for other company. Instead she was going down to Hogsmeade arm in arm with Parvati Patil. 

And yeah, they did go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

They ensconced themselves in a corner, with a pot of tea. They didn’t speak much at first, both of them drinking their first cup of tea slowly and swirling the dregs around, to tell each other’s fortunes.

Unfortunately as they were drinking from a pot of tea there were very few tea-leaves in the dregs of tea in the cups. They giggled over their mistake and Parvati moved around the padded bench on their table so she was much closer to Lavender. 

“I thought this would be more awkward,” Parvati said.

“Why would this be awkward?” Lavender asked. “You’re my best friend, we hangout together all the time.”

“It’ s valentine’s though.”

“Yeah?”

“And I asked you to Madam Puddifoot’s, just the two of us” Parvati said.

“Oh,” Lavender said. “Oh my.”

“That’s right, it was supposed to be a date,” Parvati said. “I was wrong. It is awkward now. Very, very awkward.”

Parvati was flustered; her hands were waving randomly until Lavender caught them and held them in her grip

“No, it isn’t,” Lavender said and she leant into kiss Parvati.

It was an excellent kiss and it lasted for a long time.

And was not at all awkward 

-  
This was not a first date. It wasn’t really a date at all. But it was an extremely awkward occasion.

Ron and Hermione were bickering her again and Harry was stuck in the middle. Not like in the middle of the argument; they weren’t bringing him into it. They were arguing over the top of him in Ron’s case or around him in Hermione’s.

He was such a third wheel.

And he would have been used to it if it was the old kind of argument when it was actually about an issue or subject or something.

It wasn’t about that at all any more

Arguing was foreplay for them now. And they were doing it constantly.

The arguing… and what it lead to. The images were seared into Harry’s head and every time he heard them arguing they flashed to the forefront of Harry’s mind.

He was a third wheel, and he couldn’t escape… and he was painfully tuned on by it all.

-

Seamus and Dan hadn’t even bothered with Hogsmeade, there wasn’t awkwardness between them nor was it a date. Instead, there was an understanding and a plentiful amount of lust.

They hadn’t gone back to the common room either, or the dormitory and it’s privacy; they had an idea that Neville had any number of partners joining him them there today.

They’d found an abandoned classroom, that old standby of horny couples, instead.

Dean was on his knees, Seamus’s jeans were around his ankles, as a preliminary to them being kicked away from them both. Dean hadn’t waited though and wrapped his mouth around Seamus’s cock.

Seamus’s knuckles were white as he gripped the desk he was leaning on as Dean’s cheeks hollowed, sucking and slurping his cock with wild abandon.

“Fuck, Dean!” Seamus groaned.

“After,” Dean said with a wink, his mouth popping free of Seamus’s cock for a second.

They took the opportunity to discard Seamus’s clothing. Then Dean went back to it. Not sucking Seamus’s cock but attacking his balls instead. Dean licked and swirled his tongue over them as if they were as tasty a pair of dirigible plums as he’d ever tasted.

Dean thrust his fingers into Seamus’s arse, not letting up on his nuts either until Seamus cried out and came great spurts of come that ended up all over Dean’s face.

He didn’t wipe it off as he turned Seamus around and bent him over the desk. They hadn’t measured but Seamus liked it like this; he thought it was easier to fit Dean’s cock in his arse than vice versa.

Dean pounded him hard and fast and it stung a little at first, but Seamus was not complaining at all.

-

They went to his office rather than hers once all the students had returned to the castle, Minerva didn’t appreciate the Portraits all watching them if they did it in her office.

Their youngest professor was willing and able to do whatever she asked, he would have been equally as willing not so many years ago when he was only a headboy eager to learn whatever he could learn.

It wouldn’t have been appropriate then, but it was less inappropriate now. The difference between teacher and headteacher was not as great as that between pupil and student.

Minerva’s hands dug into the curly red locks and pulled him further into her pussy, he moaned softly and redoubled his efforts. His horned rimmed glasses had been knocked askew, he didn’t need them though to keep lapping at her cunt.

Muggle Studies Professor Percy Weasley was not at all complaining. He lapped and he lapped at her cunt, luxuriating in it, in it’s taste, in the sounds that Minerva made to reward him for his effort.

His hands, kept primly at his sides or touching her legs at first, ventured upwards cupping and squeezing her breasts.

Mcgonagall leant back in his office chair, biting her bottom lip. She pulled apart her robes to allow him access and his hands on her bare skin were more than she could bear.

“Professor, I...” She said hoarsely. She didn’t know how she was going to finished that sentence.

Percy stopped licking at her. His face came up and one of his hands released her breast and instead went of a pot of something in a draw. The lube he spread on her cunt felt a little chilly but his warm hands soon solved that.

Minerva was wetter than she’d been in a long time but the lube was still a relief. The young professor had thought of everything.

Percy Weasley mounted her, her legs splayed wide in his chair. She gripped him, arms and legs wrapping about him as well as they were still able to as he thrust into her. Slowly at first but it seemed Percy could not contain himself for long and her fucked her hard and fast slamming his full length in and out of her, in long hard strokes.

Their mixed moans and cries filled the air.

Minerva was still not young, and had no intention of feeling ‘love’s sting’ but that didn’t mean she didn’ t still like to get properly shagged now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
